


Bedroom. Now.

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Infidelity, M/M, Otherwise there is no plot what to speak of, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sergio was really doing during the October international break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom. Now.

Sergio rang the doorbell nervously. He really wasn’t supposed to be doing this. He shouldn’t have left Spain. _It’s only for a day, dammit, and Pilar won’t mind._ He rang the doorbell again, and then he heard a thump and the door was yanked open. Fernando’s open face greeted him.

“Sergio? What are you doing here?” Fernando said in happy surprise. 

Sergio didn’t answer instead he gave Fernando a push so they were standing in the entranceway of his house. Then he put two hands on Fernando’s face and kissed him hard on the mouth. Fernando immediately responded, his lips moving under Sergio’s, opening his mouth and letting Sergio’s tongue in to taste and touch. Fernando pulled at Sergio’s shirt so that they would be in the house, then without breaking their kiss he slammed the door closed.

Sergio pulled back to catch his breath then began kissing Fernando’s neck. “Missed...you...so...much.” He murmured between kisses. Fernando’s hands scrambled at Sergio’s shirt trying to pull it off. Sergio grabbed his hands and pushed them back against the wall. His breath was hot on Fernando’s neck and Fernando squirmed and writhed trying to free himself. Sergio crowded close pushing Fernando, with his body, flat against the wall. 

Sergio could feel himself giving over to the feeling of lust and love that always accompanied these moments with Fernando. Then there were the ‘If only’s…’ that came next and then the heart wrenching feeling of having to leave. Sergio pushed aside his thoughts, even as he nudged Fernando’s legs open and ground his thigh up into Fernando’s crotch. 

“Fuck.”

The word fell from Fernando’s lips like a moan. Heated and uncontrolled. Sergio grinned, let go of Fernando’s wrists and stepped back. Fernando looked at him through his eyelashes, his mouth swollen from kisses. 

“Why the fuck did you stop?”

“Bedroom. Now.” 

Fernando smirked and turned climbing the stairs slowly, giving Sergio a lovely view of his ass, intentional of course. Fernando pushed open the door and stripped off his shirt. He turned back toward Sergio who was standing on the threshold of the door. He watched Sergio’s eyes roam over his chest and downward, an appreciative expression on his face. Fernando stepped in closer until he was almost chest to chest with Sergio then he leaned in and said:

“It’s ok, Olalla’s out of town with the kids. Gone to see her parents. We’re alone.” He bite down gently on Sergio’s earlobe. Sergio caught his wrist as he was about to saunter back to the bed. 

“We’re alone, hmm?” He pulled Fernando toward him, his other hand trailing down Fernando’s back. “Then no one’ll here this.” 

Quick as a snake Sergio pulled Fernando forward and ground once, sharply into his crotch. Fernando gasped in surprise and a moan dropped from his lips. Sergio stumble walked Fernando backwards toward the bed getting rid of his own shirt in the process. Fernando fell backwards on to the bed and Sergio leaned over him, trailing kisses from collar bone to belly button. Then Sergio spoke one word, “Lube?” and Fernando shuddered at the implications of it. He pointed to the bedside cabinet. On it was a half used bottle, and Sergio felt a pang of sadness as he reached for it. Fernando beat him to it, and as though reading his thoughts, he said. “Mostly on myself.”

Sergio smiled and helped Fernando remove his pants, then his underpants, tugging down the cloth to reveal the pale whiteness that was Fernando's thighs. Sergio let his fingers slide up over the smooth unblemished skin, relishing the thought that it was his (at least right now). He continued his path upward, occasionally replacing his fingers with his tongue or his lips, until he had reached Fernando’s hard and pulsing cock. He gave it a good strong tug, Fernando’s head fell back against the sheets and he let out a moan, a whimper almost, that Sergio swallowed with a kiss. Sergio’s pants hit the floor and his underpants followed a second later. 

He felt Fernando’s eyes greedily watching every movement, then flitting over Sergio's naked in body in anticipation. Sergio squirted some of the lube on to his fingers and looked down at Fernando’s spread out form. His skin paler than it used to be. He freckled face looking at Sergio with lust and trust and love all intermingled. Sergio stroked an index finger over Fernando’s entrance, enjoying the impatient squirming that had Fernando trying to fuck himself onto Sergio’s finger. 

Sergio pushed in one finger, and Fernando groaned half in frustration and half in pleasure.

“God dammit Sergio, fuck me!” 

Sergio grinned and slide another thickly lubed finger into Fernando. He curled them and Fernando moaned loud and long, his back arching slightly off the bed. His head pushed into the Indian Cotton sheets, his eyes half closed. Sergio slid another finger in, curling all three, searching for the spot… Fernando practically keened as Sergio found his prostate. 

Sergio pulled out his fingers and quickly covered his cock with lube. He lined himself up and slid enough in that he could feel Fernando’s tightness around the head of his cock. It was Sergio’s turn to moan in the sheer ecstasy of Fernando, of them. He slid the rest of the way in. 

Everything blurred into a kind of pulsing rhythm after that. Sergio snapped his hips and Fernando ground back and vice versa. Sergio leaned over Fernando his hands on either side of the latter’s head, his face buried in Fernando’s neck. Occasionally pressing a searing kiss to the spot right below Fernando's pulse point, other times he would catch Fernando's moans, swallowing them in the warmth of his mouth. Fernando saw stars every time Sergio hit his prostate. He gripped the sheets, clenching and unclenching his fists, sometimes reaching up to run a hand down Sergio's back. Fernando’s cock felt the friction of their two bodies and he felt like he was going to explode. It wasn't a slow warm love making session, that would come later, this was sex out of desperation. Sex born out of missing someone so much that a piece inside of them ached with the pain of it. Every thrust, every hard twitch of their bodies gave vent to their deep frustration and sadness at the unfairness of the world. 

Sergio’s thrusts became wild and he felt himself break that last wall as he pounded down into Fernando's arched form. He came, hard and hot inside Fernando. A white fire running down his spine as he felt Fernando do the same from underneath him. He flopped completely down onto Fernando, sliding their come slick bodies together, and weakly clasped their hands. Then his slid out of Fernando and rolled slightly so that they were draped over each other in some form of an embrace. 

“I missed you.” He finally croaked into Fernando’s ear. Fernando kissed his neck in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> So smut was the fic of the day. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave your thoughts.
> 
> Feedback is always good.


End file.
